


Coffee Shop Meetings

by Fix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Sam Ships It, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix/pseuds/Fix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel notices the man who gives him his coffee every day is pretty cute. One day his brother convinces Cas to ask the man out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people! This is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction. Any comments or constructive criticism you have would be appreciated, but please keep it nice! Enjoy :)

“Ca—Cast--- Castle? Castile?” Dean announced loudly.

Castiel groaned. They never did manage to get his name right. Not that he could blame them, though. He really should just give up and say a fake name like Balthazar did, but he rather liked his name. 

“That’s me,” he said to the barista, a slightly guilty look on his face.

“Wow,” Dean said, taken aback by the stunning man in front of him.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s Castiel. My parents were… a bit unorthodox in their naming.”

“Uh… no problem, dude. Cas-ti-el,” he said, trying it out. “Hmm. I Like it. Although it’s still a mouthful. I’ll probably just go with Cas if you come back. ” Dean said with a wink.   
Cas chuckled, “Yeah, most people do. But I’ll keep that in mind…”Castiel said, trailing off.

“Dean.”

“Dean,” Cas smiled. “I like it,” he said, referencing Dean’s earlier comment. 

Dean chuckled. “Well, then enjoy your coffee, Cas,” he said, handing him his drink.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, nodding and turning away.

“Any time, Cas,” Dean said wistfully as he watched the man walk away.

Dean’s younger brother, Sam, walked up to Dean and elbowed him in the side knowingly. “Crushing on the customers much, Dean?” Sam asked with a knowing smirk. 

“Shut up,” Dean said, blushing profusely. 

~*~*~*~

Cas kept coming into the coffee shop every day for his morning coffee. He always had a conversation with Dean, and Cas was beginning to look forward to his conversations with the cute boy behind the counter every day. Cas learned that the boy with whom Dean worked was his brother, Sam, and that the coffee shop was run by their aunt, Ellen. A couple weeks later, Cas went in with Balthazar accompanying him. A short while after they sat down Balthazar’s drink was ready and he went up to go retrieve it. 

“Well, Cassie, that boy with the freckles behind the counter is rather nice on the eyes, isn’t he. He wouldn’t happen to be the boy you have a massive crush on, would he?” Balthazar said in his slight accent. 

Castiel gasped. “What makes you think I have a crush,” he said a little defensively. 

“Oh,” Balthazar replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “Cassie, you’ve been going here practically every day for weeks now. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice?”  
Castiel grumbled a bit, blushing.

“Ooh, Cassie! You have it bad! Oh I’m so proud,” Balthazar said, pretending to wipe a tear from the side of his cheek.

“Shhh, keep your voice down,” Castiel said. He was about to talk further with his brother, when-

“Cas!” Dean called.

Castiel looked up. “Ask him for his number, Cassie,” Balthazar hissed as Cas stood. He rolled his eyes at Balthazar and walked over to Dean, Balthazar giving his back a knowing look as he walked away. Cas approached Dean with a smile. 

“Good morning, Dean.” 

“Mornin’ Cas,” Dean said. “I see you have company today?” 

Cas looked over at Balthazar, who gave him an encouraging smile and two thumbs up. “Oh yes,” he said, returning to Dean. “My brother, Balthazar.”

“Oh?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

“Yes,” Cas said. “He can be quite annoying sometimes.”

“Ha!” Dean laughed. “Yeah, I hear you, man,” he said, gesturing to Sam. Sam elbowed him in the ribs, causing Dean to laugh before he continued. “Has he done anything in particular recently?”

“Just pestering me to get a date,” Castiel said, testing the waters. 

“Oh,” Dean quirked his lips, trying to hide his disappointment. Oh course this guy had someone else. “Have anyone in particular in mind?”

“Yes, actually,” Cas said. He built up his courage “I was thinking of maybe… you?”

“Me?” Dean asked, his eyebrows raising from surprise. This gorgeous man wanted to date him? 

“I-I-I mean of course I understand if you don’t want to I mean, I…” Cas started sputtering. 

“No, no” Dean said, calming the other man down. “I would love to, Cas. Here, I’ll give you my number.” Dean wrote his number on the side of the cup and handed it to Cas. Cas smiled. “Now, you better get back to your brother, it seems like he’s getting bored over there.”

Cas turned back to Balthazar, who was, indeed, making a dramatic display of being bored out of his mind before winking at Cas when he saw that he was looking. Cas turned back to Dean and smiled embarrassedly. “I guess you’re right. I’ll text you tonight, if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, talk to you tonight, Cas.” Dean said, before Cas smiled and headed back to his table.

~*~*~*~


End file.
